El retorno del dragon durmiente
by Sei Sekihara
Summary: En un lugar desolado, Tatsumi y Esdeath, se enfretan en una gran batalla para decidir el destino de la guerra pero Tatsumi queda congelado en el tiempo que le depara a el dragon durmiente en esta gran aventura TatsumixHarem


**Hola mis queridos lectores hace tiempo que no publicaba por este proyecto que se me ocurrió hace unos meses desde entonces me dedique a escribir este fanfic tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible asi que espero que lo disfruten dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**mmmm(personaje especial)**

mmmmm(**humanos)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

En un alejado y solitario horizonte se marcaba la batalla final para dos guerreros que su victoria decidiría el final o la continuación de un conflicto que decidiría el destino de su nación, uno de esos era nuestro héroe era un joven de cabello castaño algo largo y ojos verdes con una chaqueta blanca que sostenía una clase de espada, ese era Tatsumi enfrentándose al mas fuerte del imperio Esdeath, era una mujer alta con una esbelta figura con cabello largo azul al igual que sus ojos que miraban solamente a su objetivo

"Tatsumi, no tiene que ser así aun puedes abandonar todo y volver conmigo al imperio y podremos estar juntos por siempre" trataba de convencer al castaño

"No, yo estoy decido acabar con el imperio...aunque tenga que matarte para lograrlo, !no permitiré que mas gente muera en este conflicto Esdeath¡" respondió ya con Incursio puesta y con su lanza , **Nauntöte** lista para pelear mientras la general se llenaba de tristeza con su respuesta

"Que así sea Tatsumi esta sera...la ultima vez que nos veamos" dijo sacando su rapier lanzándose contra Tatsumi

**Rato después**

Si uno pudiese observar el paisaje, pudiéramos ver la gran destrucción causada por su batalla y en medio de esa destrucción se encontraban dos personas,Tatsumi que estaba jadeando de cansancio y una Incursio completamente destrozada y restos de hielo en su brazo izquierdo frente a una Esdeath herida con varios cortes en el cuerpo

"Tatsumi...¿aun quieres pelear?" preguntaba a su amado mientras el joven se volvía a levantar

*jadeo* No *jadeo* me rendiré*jadeo* hay gente que me espera y no regresare hasta que te derrote" respondía con decisión, poniéndose de pie mientras sangraba

"Que así sea" Esdeath se puso en un pose con su rapier

"(Este ataque no lo he perfeccionado pero, no me queda otra opción)" pensaba Tatsumi mientras se ponía posición para lanzar su lanza que emanaba un brillo rojo

"**Hakai-teki yukake** (Quebrantador de amaneceres)" Nauntöte salio volando a una gran velocidad directo hacia Esdeath quien esperaba el ataque

"**P****oint Nullpunkt**(Punto cero)" Hizo un ataque de frente y salio una gran cantidad de hielo chocando contra la lanza de Tatsumi que cedió ante el ataque de Esdeath y como resultado del ataque Tatsumi sale volando unos metros ,ya sin energías, Tatsumi se trata de levantar mientras Esdeath se le acerca

"Ya termino Tatsumi"

"No puedo...perder" se decía así mismo

"Ya se acabo mi amado Tatsumi" dijo Esdeath mientras lo besaba en los labios y notaba que se empezaban a congelar sus piernas

"Esdeath... ¡que demonios me estas haciendo!" dijo haciendo un vano esfuerzo por moverse

"Esta es la mejor manera Tatsumi, tal vez mueras o tal vez no pero al menos no sufrirás a diferencia de tus compañeros revolucionarios" dijo Esdeath ya dándole la vuelta

"¡Esdeath!, ¡no te atrevas tocarlos me oíste no lo permitiré! ¡Esdeath!" gritaba ya el congelado Tatsumi dentro de una gran esfera

"Adiós Tatsumi" se despedía Esdeath con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo

**Muchos años mas tarde...**

El tiempo en el mundo seguia corriendo,pero para Tatsumi no pasaba nada,nuestro joven héroe se encontraba tirado en el suelo del lugar que había despertado

"Donde...donde estoy" se preguntaba el joven mirando a su alrededor buscando una respuesta viendo a Incursio tirada

"Incursio" decía mientras se acercaba a el lentamente para agarrarlo pero cuando la toco oyó una voz

"**_Ya era hora que despertaras mocoso_**" decía con molestia la voz misteriosa

"¿¡Qui-Quien rayos eres?!" preguntaba Tatsumi

"**_No es obvio soy Incursio,Tatsumi"_** respondió el dragón

"Pero tu no estas muerto"

_**"Que grosero se nota que le hiciste caso a la explicación de Bulat,mi carne sigue viva, idiota"**_

"Oye vas pagar por eso...espera que paso con Esdeath y los otros"

_**"No te diste cuenta ¿verdad?"**_

"¿Darme cuenta de que?"

_**"Han pasado mas de cien años desde que te congelaron, la guerra termino, tus amigos murieron y ahora mismo estas muy lejos de tu época Tatsumi"**_le revelo a Tatsumi dejándolo paralizado

"Ellos... murieron...no ... ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" grito Tatsumi golpeando el suelo con toda su fuerza

"Maldición, yo quería verlos de nuevo ,quería casarme con Main, quería cocinar con Akame, quería estar con Nee san(Leone), quería ver un nuevo mundo con ellos y ahora no puedo hacerlo"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

_**"Tal vez no lo hagas pero...tu aun estas vivo tienes una nueva oportunidad para vivir en este tiempo y te recomiendo que no la desperdicies" **_le dijo Incursio

"Tienes razón...Incursio tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, no la desperdiciare" dijo con decisión quitándose algunas lagrimas del rostro

_**"Pero antes de que salgas te sugiero averigües mas de este tiempo"**_

"¿A que te refieres?"

_**"Bakayaro crees que el tiempo no ha cambiado nada"**_

"Cierto, pero como haré, no conozco a nadieque me enseñe"

_**"Bueno yo podría enseñarte por lo menos lo básico de este tiempo"**_

"¿Tu puedes hacer eso?"

_**"Por supuesto idiota a diferencia de ti, yo no estuve congelado por lo tanto puedo mas o menos enseñarte como ha progresado la humanidad todos estos años" **_

dijo la armadura haciendo sonreír al joven

"Eres el mejor Incursio esperando que yo despertara estuviste recolectando información" dijo abrazando al dragón en su forma sellada

_**"Oe oe tan poco te pongas tan sentimental ,ahora pon tu cabeza cerca mi forma sellada"**_ Explico Incursio mientras Tatsumi hacia lo que le decía.

De repente miles de imágenes e información llegaban al cerebro de Tatsumi, el joven empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza por la gran cantidad de información que le llegaba a la mente

_**"Listo, eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar de los acontecimientos que han ocurridos en tu ausencia"le dijo Incursio**_

"Para estar muchos años aquí eso ha sido bastante información, entonces estamos en un país llamado Japón ¿no?"

_**"Si así es,lo que podemos hacer ahora es conseguir una residencia y dinero obviamente"**_

"Supongo que podría a donde un coleccionista y darle estas monedas a cambio de dinero, después de todo son antiguas así que supongo que valdrán de algo" dijo Tatsumi recogiendo a Incursio y salir de ese lugar

**Después de un rato**

Tatsumi estaba caminando con ropa diferente a la que tenia antes ahora tenia una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra por debajo y llevaba unos jeans azules

"Quien diría que nos darían tanto por esas monedas, ¿verdad? Incursio" le dijo con una sonrisa a su compañero

"Si me sorprende que nos hayan dado tanto y nos sobro después de comprar tantas cosas, ahora ¿donde dijiste que esta la casa Tatsumi? "Según el señor que me vendió la casa...deberíamos estar cerca y las cosas ya deberían estar en la casa, oh mira ahí esta" dijo señalando su casa que tenia dos pisos "Es grande y solo para nosotros dos amigo"

_**"Si los muebles ya deberían estar adentro pero cambiando de tema consideraste a lo de ir a la Academia Kuoh"**_

"Si, lo mejor para mi es ir a esa academia para aprender algo nuevo y para no levantar sospechas tendré que inscribirme dentro de unos días"

_**"Supongo, que te parece si entramos"**_dijo Incursio

**Dos semanas después**

Tatsumi se inscribió en la Academia Kuoh para aprender mas de este mundo y comenzar su nueva oportunidad de vida a penas entro se encontró con dos pervertidos un era Matsuda y el otro Motohama que los vio espiando el vestidor de las chicas lo cual le recordó a Lubbock y se hizo amigo de ellos rápidamente Tatsumi no se involucraba mucho en sus actos pervertidos ya que con Incursio podía ver a una chica cambiándose cuando el quisiera.

Tatsumi según lo ha oído parece un estudiante promedio lo cual esta bien para alguien que ha estado congelado mas 100 años, un día en la tarde saliendo de la escuela,Tatsumi caminaba de forma tranquila cuando se encuentra con una chica de cabello negro y ojos carmesí dejando al joven en shock era alguien muy parecido a...Akame

"No puede ser posible era alguien parecida a... Akame" dijo el joven aun paralizado

"Vamonos Akame" salia una rubia con grandes pechos era otra chica parecida a Leone

"No puede ser posible..." tropesandose atrayendo la atención de ellas

"Oye ¿estas bien?" pregunto la rubia

"S-si estoy bien gracias"dijo levantándose y retirarse del lugar

**Ya lejos de la escuela**

Apoyado en la pared Tatsumi jadeaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver

"¡Incursio!"grito Tatsumi

_**"¿Que ocurre Tatsumi?"**_

"Las vi...Akame y Leone estaban en la escuela..."

_**"Imposible...a menos de que hallan reencarnado, Tatsumi calmate eso es normal en los humanos"**_

_**"**_Cierto...pero no me esperaba encontrarlas aquí, mejor voy a casa antes de que ocurra otra cosa

"Disculpa ¿Tatsumi kun?" dijo una pelinegra detrás del joven

"¿Ah? ¿Quien eres?"

"Amano Yuuma y quiero invitarte a una cita"

"¿¡En serio!? Pero ni siquiera te conozco no es que me niegue pero..."

"Es que he visto a Tatsumi kun este tiempo solo y quise invitarlo a salir"dijo con una sonrisa

"Supongo que puedo salir contigo Yuuma chan ¿tal vez el sábado en el centro?" le dijo Tatsumi a Yuuma

"Si, nos vemos el sábado Tatsumi kun"se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Incursio, te llevare conmigo el sábado solo por prevención"

_**"De acuerdo yo también sorprendí al ver que una chica como ella te invitara a salir, tal vez tiene problemas de la vista" **_bromeaba Incursio

"Incursio...ya veras luego lo que te haré"dijo Tatsumi con una vena marcada en la frente

Tatsumi estaba de camino a su casa cuando se encuentra con "Akame" en el camino a su casa

"¿Akame?" dijo en voz alta y esta lo escucho

"Oh es el chico que se callo torpemente y salio corriendo"dijo la chica sin mostrar otra expresión

"Je je disculpa por eso es que tenia algo de prisa, dejame presentarme soy Tatsumi" dijo estrechando su mano

"Bien Tatsumi, ¿que haces por aquí?, acaso... me estas acosando" dijo escondiéndose detrás de un poste

"¡Por supuesto que no! mi casa es la que esta al frente" dijo señalando su casa

"Oh eso tiene sentido también significa que somos vecinos" dijo señalando su casa

"Pero no te había visto salir en estas dos semanas que he salido a la escuela"

"Estaba enferma y mi hermana se tuvo que quedar a cuidarme" le explico

"¿Tienes una hermana?" dijo en tono de pregunta con mal presentimiento

"Si se llama Kurome y esta detrás tuyo" dijo señalando a la joven de cabello negro y Tatsumi asustado se hace a un lado

"¡Desde cuando estas ahí!" dijo asustado

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo" dijo comiendo un dulce de su bolsa

"Bueno al parecer vamos a ser vecinos así que espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo inclinándose

"Si igual vamos onee chan" dijo Kurome caminando hacia la puerta de su casa

"Nos vemos luego Tatsumi" dijo Akame despidiéndose de su vecino y entrando a la casa con su hermana

"Uff eso estuvo cerca"dijo quitándose el sudor en la frente dentro su casa

_**"jajaja te pusiste nervioso con una chica no te había visto tan nervioso desde que Esdeath te llevo a su cuarto ja ja ja"**_se reía a carcajadas Incursio

"Silencio Incursio, estaba nervioso por que apareció Kurome de la nada"

_**"Bueno ahora que harás con tu cita del sábado"**_

"Mañana es viernes ¿no? Entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema si planifico unas cosas de ultimo momento"

_**"Vas a llevar a una dama a una cita incluso yo, un dragón entiende que hay que planificarlo bien"**_

"De acuerdo, ya mañana veré a que lugar iremos por ahora vamos a seguir entrenando quieres"

_**"¿De nuevo? Hemos entrenado todo este tiempo, no deberías darte un descanso"**_

"Lo haré el fin de semana ahora sigamos entrenando" dijo dirigiéndose al patio trasero de su casa poniéndose Incursio

**Al día siguiente en la tarde**

Tatsumi salia de la escuela rumbo al centro de la ciudad cuando se encuentra con dos chicas una de esas era la que se parecía Leone y otra tenia una hermosa figura con el cabello y ojos color morado era una parecida a Schere, Tatsumi trataba de ocultar sus emociones para no llamar la atención y siguió caminando cuando alguien le toca el hombro

"Oye tu eres el chico que vive cerca de Akame ¿no?" dijo la rubia

"Si , no es que me moleste pero tienes un asunto conmigo"

"Ah si tu eres Tatsumi ¿no?"

"Si correcto"

"Te importaría si ayudas a la chica de allá con sus estudios"dijo señalando a la joven de cabello morado

"Si no tengo ningún problema pero ¿porque?"

"Es que ella es algo torpe" dijo Leone susurrando

"(Parece que eso es de familia)" pensó Tatsumi con una gota en la cabeza

"Cuento contigo Tatsumi"dijo la joven

"De acuerdo puede ser el domingo mañana ya tengo planes y hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer así que nos vemos el domingo Schere"

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"pregunto la joven

"Ah bueno estudiamos en la misma clase ¿no? Debo saber como te llamas" respondió evitando entrar en detalles

"Por cierto Tatsumi a ¿donde te diriges?" pregunta Leone

"Voy al centro a ver unas cosas"

"Dejame acompañarte" dijo agarrándolo del brazo repentinamente

"Dejalo así, tienes que llevarme como si fuera una cita"dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Tatsumi

"De-de acuerdo vamos, hasta luego Schere"dijo el joven despidiéndose

"Adiós Tatsumi" se despedía

**Ya en el centro**

Leone seguía agarrada de Tatsumi como si fueran pareja cosa que le apenaba un poco a Tatsumi, fueron a varias tiendas y después de eso descansaron en una pequeña fuente

"¿Oye Tatsumi para que viniste al centro? no te vi comprar nada o preguntar algo a las personas

"Estaba planeando una cita que tengo el sábado" dijo el pelicastaño

"Oh Tatsumi no sabia que tenias novia"

"N- no te equivocas solo es una chica que me acabo de conocer y me quiso invitar a salir"dijo aclarando el malentendido

"Ya veo, que bien espero que tengan buena cita" dijo

"Ya te dije no se si sera mi novia,nee san"dijo sin pensar lo que dijo final llamando la atención de la rubia

"¿Nee san? Supongo que me puedes llamar así Tatsumi"dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al joven

"Nos vemos luego Tatsumi" dijo despidiéndose

_"**Oye regresa ****al mundo de los vivos****"**_ lo llamaba Incursio

"Ah me beso... Leone, que extraño"

_**"Que raro creía que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera"**_

"No creas estoy avergonzado por dentro" dijo ligeramente sonrojado

_**"Me lo imagine" **_

"Bueno volvamos a casa Incursio "

_**"Si"**_

Incursio y Tatsumi vuelven a casa solo para comer y descansar para el día que les seguia, la primera cita de Tatsumi o eso el creía.

Era de mediodía el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y ahí estaba Tatsumi vestido con una camisa blanca con pantalones color negro esperando a su cita corriendo a lo lejos estaba Yuuma con una clase de vestido color lila y un bolso

"Hola Tatsumi kun ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

"No tranquila acabo de llegar" dijo mientras Incursio le decía en la mente_**(Literalmente, te levantaste tarde porque te quedaste hasta tarde entrenando como loco olvidando la cit**__**a**__** de Yuuma ¬¬) dijo Incursio con esa mirada**_

"Bueno comencemos nuestra cita Tatsumi kun" dijo Yuuma agarrándolo de la mano

Fue una cita normal,Tatsumi y Yuuma prácticamente le dieron la vuelta al centro yendo a tiendas de ropa y de comida terminando en la plaza donde se quedo hablando con Leone el día, al igual que ayer esta estaba vaciá solamente quedaban ellos en ese lugar

"Oye Tatsumi kun ¿podría pedirte un favor?

"Claro dime cual es"

"¿Podrías morir?" dijo lanzando su lanza de luz al igual que sus alas

"No lo creo...Yuuma" dijo con frialdad esquivando con tranquilidad el ataque

"¿¡Como!? Eres un humano no podrías haberlo esquivado"

"Lamentablemente para ti, no soy un humano normal ademas, ya he enfrentado a alguien con alas...ahora Incursio"dijo poniéndose su armadura

"¿¡Una sacred gear?!" dijo impactada

"¿Sacred gear? Así es como la llaman ustedes pero a esto yo lo llamo Teigu y te derrotare con ella" dijo ya detrás suyo

Reinare trata de contraatacar pero Tatsumi desaparece de nuevo y la estrella contra el suelo

"Tu nombre" dijo Tatsumi

"¿Eh?"

"No voy asesinarte, solo quiero saber tu nombre"

"Raynare" respondió

"Raynare que nombre tan interesante" dijo soltándola

"Y se supone que eres un ¿cuervo o algo así?" dijo Tatsumi

"Me ves cara de pájaro o que!, ¡soy un ángel caído idiota!

" Como sea Raynare la próxima ves que te vea te juro que te asesinare" dijo el joven con la armadura desapareciendo de la nada

Ya de regreso a casa

"¿Que rayos fue eso Incursio?"

"_**Tal y como ella dijo era un ángel caído me sorprende que lo hayas derrotado fácilmente Tatsumi"**_

"La tome por sorpresa así que ese no era todo su poder ademas no quería que viera mis habilidades para que no supiera que hacer la próxima"

"_**Fue una buena estrategia, pero dudo que la próxima vez venga sola así que ten cuidado"**_

"Hablando de cuidado porque no sales de ahí, he sentido tu presencia desde la plaza"le dijo a alguien oculto en las sombras

"Ara ara parece que falle" dijo la sombra que salia mostrando su ser, era una joven con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, tenia el cabello negro atado y ojos rojos sin mencionar su hermosa figura con sus grande pechos (sabroso :v)

"¿Como supiste que estaba siguiéndote?" pregunta la joven

"Después de lo que viste preguntas eso, sentí tu presencia desde que empece a pelear con Raynare he sentido tu presencia pero no la considere peligrosa"

"Eres muy interesante Tatsumi kun"

"Al parecer sabes mi nombre, ¿puedes decirme el tuyo?"

"Himemija Akeno de 3er año"

"Oh tu eres una de las que siempre hablan en la escuela una de las Onee samas, ¿pero porque me seguirías?" menciono Tatsumi

"Estaba siguiendo a ese ángel caído para detenerlo ya que este es territorio de mi ama"dijo Akeno

"¿Ama? Bueno ya no te tienes que preocupar porque ya la derrote así que pueden estar mas tranquilas"

"Mi otro objetivo era seguirte, Tatsumi kun"

"¿A mi? ¿Por que?

"Ve el lunes después de clases al club de ocultismo y te daré los detalles

"De acuerdo, solo me seguiste el día de hoy ¿verdad?"

"Eh... si claro" dijo Akeno mirando a otro lado

"¡Me estuviste siguiendo todo este tiempo!" dijo gritando Tatsumi

"Nos vemos el lunes Tatsumi kun" dijo Akeno desapareciendo en un circulo mágico

"Ya se fue... este día cada vez esta mas raro primero Raynare y ahora esto lo que me faltara es que tenga Akame y a Leone dentro de mi casa" dijo Tatsumi ya en la entrada de su casa

"Hola Tatsumi" dijo Leone sentada en el sofá al lado de Akame

"¡¿Que rayos?, ¿como entraron?!"

"Por la ventana, por donde mas crees que entraríamos"dijo Leone

"¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!"grito Tatsumi

"¿Me refiero que hacen aquí?"

"Ah eso Sheele viene mañana ¿no? Quería ver en persona como iba ser tu lección"dijo Leone con un rostro algo erótico

"Yo solo la seguí"dijo con una cara de poker

"*suspiro*y tienen planeado quedarse en mi casa ¿verdad?"suspiraba Tatsumi derrotado

"Correcto tal y como esperaba de mi kouhai eres muy listo,aunque estas accediendo muy rápido"dijo Leone

"De nada sirve discutir con ustedes hay dos habitaciones ustedes deciden en cual quedarse"dijo Tatsumi subiendo las escaleras en dirección en su habitación

Tatsumi cansado y pensativo se fue a la cama a descansar de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día o eso es lo que pensaba

**Al día siguiente**

Tatsumi recibiendo los rayos del sol de otro día del fin de semana,mientras se restregaba los ojos para despertarse sintió algo extraño en su mano cuando se iba apoyar en la cama

"(Esto podría ser...)" pensaba lo peor el castaño

Cuando quita las sabanas lo que se encuentra es el cuerpo de una Leone con una pijama que no le cubría mucho, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, por un momento Tatsumi se quedo mirando a Leone sonrojado pero al segundo boto un chorro de sangre por la nariz

"Mmm...Buenos días Tatsumi"dijo medio dormida

"¡¿Porque estas en mi cama Nee san?!"

"Porque me sentía sola y quise venir a dormir contigo" dijo con u poco de sonrojo

"Pero si solo nos conocemos desde hace poco" dijo Tatsumi

"Por alguna razón yo siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo"dijo eso impactando a Tatsumi

"En serio...yo también siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo nee san,bueno bajemos a desayunar"dijo Tatsumi saliendo del cuarto,dirigiéndose a la cocina, ya despierta se topo con Akame cocinando el desayuno

"Buenos días Tatsumi ya el desayuno va estar listo"le aviso a Tatsumi

"Oh ok gracias Akame"

"Bueno yo iré a buscar a Shelee"dijo Tatsumi

"No te preocupes por eso le dije a Kurome que la fuera a buscar ya debería estar aquí pronto" le aviso Akame

"Bueno, gracias Akame"

"No te preocupes por eso, siéntate a desayunar mientras esperas"dijo sirviendo el desayuno

"De acuerdo"

En ese momento Leone se sentó a desayunar con ellos ,degustando cada bocado de ese desayuno,Tatsumi recordaba lo bien que cocinaba Akame y al parecer no importa cuanto tiempo pase eso no iba cambiar nunca.

Ya al medio día...

Shelee había llegado junto a Kurome para estudiar junto con Tatsumi

"Ya llegue onee chan" aviso Kurome

"Bienvenida a casa Kurome"responde Akame

"Oye esta es mi casa"dice Tatsumi

"Hola Tatsumi" saludo Schelee

"Bueno vayamos a la sala para estudiar"

Ambos se dirigen a la sala mientras los demás salieron hacer unas comprar en centro,Tatsumi se quedo estudiado un rato con Schelee

"Aquí cambias V hacia el otro lado y así despejas K" explicaba Tatsumi

"Oh tenes razón, Tatsumi eres muy bueno en esto" Lo alagaba Schelee

"Jeje, solo presto mucha atención en clase mas nada" dijo rascándose la mejilla

"Tatsumi, ¿de donde vienes?"preguntaba de repente

"¿Yo? Bueno, vengo de un lugar muy lejano que estaba en guerra mientras vivía ahí" respondió con algo de tristeza

"Oh perdón por preguntar"dijo ajustándose los lentes

"No te preocupes Schelee, soy un libro abierto siempre te ayudare o a cualquiera de ustedes"dijo de la nada Tatsumi sorprendiendo a Schelee por un momento

"Gracias Tatsumi"dijo con una sonrisa

Al rato Tatsumi acompaña a Schelee hasta su casa como un caballero, de regreso se va por la plaza donde había peleado con Raynare el día anterior esperaba que se encontrara vacía pero...había una mujer,alguien que nunca se espero ver...Esdeath, vestida con una blusa color blanca y pantalones negros veía la fuente tranquilamente.

En ese momento Tatsumi se quedo impactado, pero recordó que de seguro era una reencarnación de ella así que no podría recordarlo o eso creía

Tatsumi continua su camino tranquilo hasta que paso enfrente la joven de cabello azul

"Tatsumi"lo llamaba y este voltea lentamente

"No sabes cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando" dijo parándose del banco donde estaba sentada acercándose al joven

"Tu...no puedes ser Esdeath la original...¡es imposible!"dijo retrocediendo

"Para un humano si,pero para un demonio no"dijo sacando su estoque para atacar a Tatsumi

"No escaparas de la muerte esta vez, Tatsumi"

"Yo no permitiré que destruyas esta nueva oportunidad Esdeath esta vez...¡TE DERROTARE, INCURSIO!" gritaba el nombre de su armadura para preparase para el combate

Tatsumi con Nauntöte se lanza contra Esdeath intercambiaban ataques rápidos con armas de filo

"Parece que has mejorado Tatsumi"dijo Esdeath

"Pero aun te falta mucho para ganar"dijo esquivando y se acerca haciendo una una gran arma de hielo y saca volando a Tatsumi quedando apoyado sobre un árbol mientras ella se acercaba

"Se acabo Tatsumi" dijo

"¿Porque?...¡Porque quieres arruinar mi vida!, ¡esto ya no tienes que pelear contra mi,¡la guerra termino!"

"Esto no es por la guerra, dijiste que no podías ser mio... entonces no seras de nadie"dijo clavando el estoque en el estomago de Tatsumi

"Adiós para siempre Tatsumi" dijo mientras desaparecía de lugar

"Maldición...yo no pude aprovechar esta oportunidad...si fuera mas fuerte yo...lo lograre terminar esto...de una vez por todas aunque deba dar mi alma al mismo Satan para tener otra oportunidad"dijo con su ultimo aliento Tatsumi

"Espero que no te arrepientas luego de tus palabras Tatsumi"dijo una joven pelirroja

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado si quieren darme sus ideas siempre estaré atento<strong>

**Sei Sekihara**


End file.
